just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon - Black and White
Pokémon: Black and White is the eight entry in the Pokémon series. Two years after the events of Diamond and Pearl, Black and White centers around 12-years-old twins Blake and Whitney that live in Nuvema Town of the Unova region. Excited to finally become Pokémon Trainers, the two siblings set to start their journey together both to befriend as many Pokémon as they can and enter the Unova Annual Pokémon League to see which one of them can win and become the first young Champion of the region. Unlike the Indigo League to Diamond and Pearl, Black and White now focuses on Blake and Whitney as the new protagonists of the series, both replacing Ash as the center focus. Ash appears later on in the series, now 14-years-old, and becomes the twins' mentor as he accompanies them through the Unova region. Black and White also introduces Cheren and Bianca, who are Blake and Whitney's respective rivals. The difference is that Blake and Cheren's rivalry are less friendly compared to Whitney and Bianca's. It is followed up by Pokémon the Series: Platinum. Summary [ To be Added... ] Story [ To be Added... ] Characters Humans *Blake *Whitney *Cheren *Bianca *Professor Juniper *Blake and Whitney's parents *Cilan *Chili *Cress *Ash Ketchum Pokémon *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Ash's Pikachu Differences from the anime series *Whitney (known as Hilda in the games) was never a character in the anime series. This is despite May and Dawn appearing in the Advanced Generation and Diamond & Pearl series respectively. She was instead replaced by Iris as Ash's female companion in Best Wishes! instead. *This story retains the subtitle of Black and White, whereas the anime instead used Best Wishes!. *Obviously, Ash was never replaced by a new main protagonist at the start of BW series in the anime, despite original ideas being conceptualized as such during the later parts of the DP series. *While he did appear later on in the anime, Cheren was never a main character or rival in the anime. Instead his appearance in the anime was in the form of his character and role in Black 2 and White 2, being a Gym Leader. *Due to Ash taking his role as the main protagonist of BW in the anime, Blake was never a character in that series. **Additionally, due to this Ash had worn his outfit there. Here, Ash wears a completely different outfit. *Cilan doesn't become a traveling companion in this series, though it's hinted that he has met Ash before. Trivia *Blake and Whitney being 12-years-old makes them younger than their game counterparts, who were between 14 to 16-years-old. *Ash is revealed to now be 14-years-old since the conclusion of Diamond and Pearl. **Additionally, it's revealed that Brock has now separated himself from Ash to pursue his goal of becoming a Pokémon Doctor. **His status as Sinnoh's Champion is also left ambiguous. Whether he still retains the title or lost it to another person is unknown for the time being. *Ash wears a completely different outfit in this series, due to Blake (Hilbert) being an existing main character here. Category:Randompedia